


The Biggest Pervert Here

by XCLayMacionPoint



Series: Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boob job, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Harem, Lemon, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Porn, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Submission, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bratty sub, some body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCLayMacionPoint/pseuds/XCLayMacionPoint
Summary: Sumire is a demanding brat and the Akatsuki will only tolerate it for so long.Akatsuki Harem Lemon





	The Biggest Pervert Here

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH FINALLY. I AM TIRED. I'll likely come back and fix it up a bunch in the future, but I've had enough lol.
> 
> I tried to keep them in character. Well, in the personality that I constructed for them in the main story, but ya'll can be the judge of that. Lol.

_My co-workers are the worst sometimes._

After her earlier encounter with a certain silver-haired Jashinist Sumire felt both physically and mentally frustrated. She thought if she attended Sasori’s birthday at Kisame’s home she might feel better, and it proved somewhat true because the alcohol relaxed her nerves. Now she could try to forget the heat that lingered in her body from Hidan’s fingers.

The doorbell rang, and her coworkers became alert. Konan appeared in the opening to the living room with a reasonably large bag hanging from her arm and a box in her hands. She disappeared into the kitchen to place her items on the counter. Tobi bounded in after her.

"Did you bring them?" he asked.

"Yes, just as you requested." She held the bag out.

Tobi shoved his hands into it, spun around, then returned to the living room with only a few leaps.

"Ja-Jan! Let's play the pocky game!" Tobi carried a handful of chocolate pocky boxes.

"How are we going to play the pocky game with only two chicks?" Hidan drunkenly hissed.

"It makes it all the more exciting!" Tobi set the boxes down on the table and reached into the black jacket he always wore. "I made this just for the occasion!"

He pulled out a chart with names written out in a circle. A spinning arrow was haphazardly glued to the center.

"When it's your turn, you spin it," he demonstrated with an excited flick of his finger, "And you play with whoever you land on! And if you land on yourself, you get a pass!"

Sumire took another long drink of her plum wine. _What kind of company plays the pocky game at their parties? Are they really that close? I… don't mind… it… I guess… I've been kissed by half the crew anyway._ Her body shivered in slight excitement. The alcohol in her, rid her of her inhibitions _. An excuse to make out… I guess… like I didn't get enough… ugh… where did all this energy come from?_

"Why aren't you on here?" Hidan asked when Tobi set the chart on the table.

"Well, haha, I'd have to take my mask off…"

 _On second thought… that's a good thing, the fewer guys, the better…_ Hidan thought through his hazy consciousness.

"Cross my name out. I'm not playing this stupid game." Kakuzu's voice came out gruffly.

Tobi complained but pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled out the characters that read Kakuzu. Sasori opened his mouth to say the same, but Tobi interrupted him:

"Birthday-boy doesn't get to opt out!"

The redhead snarled at the orange-masked man but did not protest further.

Konan seemed entirely at peace with the situation as she sat beside Sumire, while Pein took a seat on the couch behind them all.

"I would rather observe," Pein stated.

"Hai hai." Tobi crossed out his name as well.

"No more opt-outs!" He continued, but no one else was ready to protest.

"Alright, whoever eats more of the pocky wins and doesn't have to go again! Sasori-senpai gets to go first!"

"Che." He flicked his finger against the poorly made device, then sat back with a huff.

Sasori knew better than to expect that the plastic arrow would land on the name he wished for. Instead, he assumed the worst. The indicator slowly came to a halt on a single character. His eyes widened.

Sumire almost choked on her wine, her cheeks flared up. _How? How? How? What? Universe why?_

"Fix!" Hidan rested his chin on the table now and glared at the chart.

"Birthday luck, I guess?" Tobi said with an awkward laugh.

He knelt near the redhead and held out an open box of Pocky.

"I vote for a no touching rule, un," Deidara commented.

"I second that vote." Itachi agreed.

Sasori ignored them, taking a single thin, chocolate covered breadstick from the box. He placed one end in his mouth and pointed the chocolate end towards the woman beside him. Her blushed increased, but she leaned closer and bit down. _If I eat more, then I don't have to go again._

"And go!" Tobi yelled, his hand chopping the air in a downward motion.

They were motionless for a moment, then Sasori took a large bite forward. She let out a muffled sound of shock as he did it again, his fiery eyes were locked on hers. He grasped the back of her head and took another large bite, closing the last bit of space between them.

"No touching!" Deidara yelled, grunting angrily.

She let out another muffled sound as his lips pressed to hers. He eagerly molded his mouth against hers, tilted her head back, his eyes finally shut. Kisame whistled, and Tobi clapped his hands in excitement. _It's rough but somehow also, tender. I don't understand this kiss…_ She let out a very soft moan, and he lifted himself up, then ran his tongue over his lips to clean off any bits of chocolate left. Sumire sat back putting her hands over her hot cheeks and looking down at the ground. _That was so embarrassing._

"I win," Sasori said.

"That means Sumire-chan has to go again…" Tobi said.

"Huh? What? I…"

"Now now, spin the arrow!" Tobi encouraged, pushing it towards her.

Sasori glared at the small chart, thinking it would have been better to let her win. Sumire flicked the arrow hoping it wouldn't land on Hidan. She took a large swig of her wine and set it on the edge of the table, just as the arrow came to a halt.

"Ah, Konan-san, it's your turn."

Konan, still not at all phased by the situation, plucked pocky from Tobi's held out the box. She smiled gently, and Sumire showed her a somewhat worn look. Sumire attempted to be more forward this round, but as she moved an inch, the proximity of the beautiful woman's face made her freeze. _I can't this is so embarrassing!_ Konan nipped forward along the breadstick, tilting her head so their noses wouldn't touch.

Around them were all of the men, staring intently at the two grown women as their faces moved closer and closer. Deidara felt his heart pounding in his chest. Hidan was grinning.

Konan stopped just before their lips would meet and she snapped the breadstick, leaning away.

"I believe I won." She stated.

There was a silence in the group for quite a few moments. _Damn it,_ Hidan thought, resting his chin on his arms against the tabletop. Sumire was patting her cheeks repeatedly. _Why did I agree to do this? Anyway, why is this even happening? I know everyone's kind of drunk, but isn't our boss sitting right there?_ She glanced over at the man seated on the couch a few feet away. He had a book in his lap and was not paying attention to the group. _Huh… okay… this job is so weird…_

_Or… these people are really fucking weird…_

"Well, Sumire-chan, you have to go again."

She whined nervously, reaching out to the small chart. _I feel like this was planned. It's Tobi's horrible plan to make me kiss everyone, isn't it?_ She kept her hands on her face as she watched the plastic arrow spin. _Not Hidan, not Hidan, not Hidan…_

"Itachi-san!"

 _This is just as bad!_ Her entire face felt hot. She took the pocky from the box and bit down on one end. She switched places with Konan and pointed the opposite end to the handsome Uchiha looking down at her. She gave him a pleading look as he bit down on the end it.

_As much as I would like to take advantage of this…_

"Go!" Tobi yelled from the other side of the table.

Itachi didn't move right away, he let her take a bite before moving slightly. _I have to make it look like I tried… I suppose…_ His intense gaze encouraged her to move forward. She took another bite, almost reaching the middle. _I don't think I can do this…_ Her eyes shut, and she stopped.

 _Just take one more, and you'll win, Sumire-san._ He thought this while nibbling forward. She made one last effort, reaching just over the middle of the thin breadstick. Itachi then bit the remainder, their lips brushed lightly, and he straightened.

"Who won that?" Hidan asked looking up at the masked man.

"Sumire-san did," Itachi responded.

"Yeah… I think she did." Tobi confirmed.

Hidan scoffed.

"So, Itachi-san you have to go again."

The remaining players let out a collective sigh of discontent. Itachi spun the arrow. While they waited for the pointer to stop Sumire tugged on his sleeve. He looked at her. She mouthed a thank you, and he showed her a kind smile. The air in the room changed from excitement to an intense disappointment which only shifted to irritation when Tobi declared who would be playing against Itachi.

"Deidara-senpai!"

The two men stared directly at one another, separated only by a pocky stick. Tobi started the round, and Deidara immediately snapped the breadstick.

"I lose." He grumbled, swallowing the small amount he had in his mouth.

“I’m not playing anymore.” Hidan hissed. “No fucking point if it's not a chick.”

“We can start a brand new round!”

Sumire shook her head vigorously.

“Fine.”

Food arrived, and the majority of the group moved into the kitchen, leaving Sumire and Deidara alone. She confided in him what she had done earlier that day with Hidan and thus the pace of the evening was set.

"Who's better?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the better kisser, un?"

"Between him and you?"

"Yeah."

“It’s been a while since…”

“Want me to remind you, hm?”

She took another sip of umeshu, considering his offer quite seriously. _Messing with Hidan had been confusing, but somewhat satisfying. What would it be like to do so with someone I’m more comfortable with?_

“Not here,” she said.

It took all his willpower not to grin like an excited child. His arm slid around her shoulders.

“We can sneak into the bathroom.”

“Bathroom? Gross.”

“You got a better idea?”

She shook her head.

“Then,”

She set her can of plum wine on the table and hopped up. He stood up a little slower than her, due to the fact he was trying to control the intense eagerness in his body. She darted by the opening in the hallway while Deidara passed by casually. A few of the men in the kitchen noticed, but didn’t question the pair disappearing down the hall into the guest bathroom.

When the door closed behind them, and he turned the lock, Sumire wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled in that low, confident way she always liked about him. His hands immediately went to her waist. The touch made her shiver.

_I guess I didn’t get enough with Hidan._

He wet his lips and pecked her once, pulling away just a few inches to reveal her frowning face.

“That’s all you got?” she griped.

“I’m just getting started, un.”

His grunt was far more sensuous than usual. Sumire wondered briefly if he grunted like that while doing the deed, but was interrupted by the full press of his lips to hers.

“Better than Hidan?”

He did it again, then slowly kneaded his bottom lip to hers. It drove a heat down through her torso to between her legs.

“Un,” she mumbled.

The next was done with a lot more motion, causing her head to tilt back slightly.

“Better than Danna?”

“Yes.” her voice was faint.

As much as he liked confirming his skill, he wanted to feel her more than anything now. When he was upon her again, the tip of his tongue darted out to tease her bottom lip. Those warm palms of his were smoothing up and down her sides then around to her back. The moment he gave her bottom a curious squeeze she released a tiny, soft moan against his lips. She heard a playful, slightly muffled hum come from him and he moved back to whisper:

“If you moan like that I may go a little crazy, hm.”

“Then don’t make me moan.” she giggled.

The tension in her body was building, becoming unbearable. Sex was something she loved, in theory, more so than execution due to her previous experiences, but with him right here, massaging her with so much want, she was ready for a new adventure. She could not deny her attraction to this man anymore.

Her body pressed to his, and his hands wandered more zealously.

“I’m rock hard now,” he chuckled against her ear after some much-needed exploration. “Are you gonna take responsibility for this?”

Though his words caused an embarrassed flush on her face she asked:

“Do you have a condom?”

“I always have a condom, hm.”

_This is it._

She could see the anticipation in those sparkling blue eyes, and she shared it with a look of her own.

“I guess I’ll have to.”

He descended on her harder than before until he couldn’t wait any longer. Deidara spun her around and bent her over with an upwards brush of his hand. He pushed the black skirt to her waist, then pulled her violet panties to her knees. A moan of hunger slipped out of him at finally seeing her bare cheeks and the curves that led to her most sensitive parts.

While nearly tearing down the edge of his pants and boxers and producing the necessary protection, Sumire shifted and bent herself into a slightly more comfortable position. With a hand on her waist and another on his arousal he said:

“I’m gonna put it in, un.”

“Un.”

The linoleum sink was a bit uncomfortable, but all she cared about was feeling this man inside of her. She received her wish in a single, sudden push. Her voice rang out in a mix of surprise and pleasure. He groaned as he parted her and nestled as deep as this position allowed, then began bucking his hips out of pure excitement.

Each movement unleashed a wave of tingling heat through her. It rushed to the tips of her fingers and toes and urged every high-pitched sound that left her open mouth. Hips met hips in a repetitive movement that was both relieving and maddening for both of these young adults. Deidara quickly found himself with his head falling back, the tightening in his abdomen becoming too much to hold back.

And just as Sumire was rolling her hips back in absolute desperation for more, Deidara was shuddering from his sudden release. He pulled himself back, leaving her with only a mix of frustration and dissatisfaction. The grip on her waist disappeared, and any traces of the euphoria she was hoping for was lost as he moved away. She straightened and tugged up her panties.

_Are you serious?_

“Sorry,” he said breathlessly.

“It’s fine.” It almost came out as a hiss. _It’s not fine! This sucks!_

He planted a kiss on her temple. Though he noticed her stiffness, he was so beset by a pleased haze that he didn’t think much of it. They exited from the bathroom after clothing themselves to see a red-haired man leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door.

Deidara quietly walked by with a satisfied expression, but Sumire stood in the doorway, glaring at his back. Sasori noted the irritation on Sumire’s face. He had gone in search of them quite a while ago and had heard the sounds of bodies meeting. He decided to wait outside then speak to them when they had finished. Despite not enjoying the idea of those two going at it, he wasn’t the type to interrupt out of spite. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to get a few licks in afterward.

“He seems content.”

“Yes. I’m sure he is.” Sumire snapped.

“I’m guessing the same couldn’t be said for you.”

She grunted.

“That’s all you’ll get from men you’re age.”

“That’s all I’ll ever get from men.” she finally hissed.

There was a long pause, where he was putting together the proper words. In his naturally low, raspy voice he finally said:

“I’d like to change your mind.”

It wasn’t overtly sexual in any way, but the quality of Sasori’s voice was something that always stayed with her. _Maybe once I imagined him whispering dirty things while…_ Her face turned a deep red. This was thrilling, even more, thrilling than a few moments ago when she was feeling the real thing. _Being with Sasori would be different in some way of course… but would it be better?_

She tensed a bit when he stepped towards her then placed his hand on the small of her back. He leaned close enough that his pale lips brushed her ear.

“Considering you haven’t been properly attended to,” he paused, letting her shiver process before he continued, “I’m sure you’re looking for some release.”

“And you’re saying you can do that?”

Her skeptical look met a sultry gaze.

“Everyone is eating, there should be plenty of time.”

“Not that much time though,” she said with a pout.

“We won’t be bothered,” he assured her.

_What’ll be different though? Is he planning something weird or am I just overthinking?_

“What’re you going to do though…”

His chuckle made her heart beat faster.

“You want me to tell you?”

What she didn’t know was she was traveling into perilous territory. The man she was speaking to had a few talents, and she was in the process of discovering the first of two of them.

He used his body to press her to the door frame with enough force that she bounced. She stilled when he spoke against her ear again:

“You’ll think I’m just going to part your legs and thrust myself inside you, but no. At least not at first.”

Her already rapidly beating heart was ramming against her ribcage. The flush on her face deepened.

“That’s exactly what most men will do. They don’t think about what you need. No. I like taking my time. There’s no need to rush.”

A hand rested on her bare thigh beneath her skirt, caressing her gently.

“I’ll undress you slowly and touch you where ever you like. However you like. If you want me to massage you gently,” his hand rubbed her thigh again, “or knead you roughly.”

The sudden grip made her gasp aloud.

“You just have to tell me.”

Sumire kept glancing down the hall, expecting anyone to walk by and notice the position they were in. Sasori planted a single kiss beneath her ear and started again:

“I’m going to run my tongue down your body and by the time I get to between your thighs, you’ll be desperate for my…”

He didn’t need to say it. He ground his bulge against her. But he wasn’t done.

“And when I slowly push my tongue inside of you…”

Her thighs pressed together at the thought, and she released the tiniest moan.

“I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll be screaming my name.”

She shuddered. If the cloth of her panties was damp before, it was now soaked.

“Only after you beg, will I give you what you really want.”

He enjoyed the slightly glazed look in her eyes when she lifted her head.

“Would you like to hear more?”

She shook her skull from side to side and replied in a somewhat breathy voice:

“Let’s go.”

He snatched her hand and pulled her quickly towards the closest room. The pair did not realize that they had entered Kisame’s bedroom, nor did they know they had left the door partially open.

Sumire was still somewhat stunned that she was going to be engaging in yet another rendezvous with one of her co-workers, but the prospect of relief was far too enticing for her to care.

She faced Sasori. His first touch upon her skin was his lips to her neck with a feather-light press. It sent a spark down through her body. This was already different. Sasori’s touches weren’t for himself, they were entirely focused on her.

His tongue trailed upwards along her neck, sending tremors through her. The dissatisfaction in her was replaced with anticipation as he undid the buttons on her shirt one by one. After displacing the cups of her bra, he rejoined her eye level and provided her with a slow, deep kiss.

Sumire expected him to ogle her bare breasts, but instead, he brought her hand to his mouth. He planted a soft kiss on the back of it then said:

“Lay down.”

She glanced back nervously at the large bed. _Is this really okay?_ Was her final hesitant thought as she settled onto the soft comforters. He climbed on top of her.

“Are your nipples sensitive?”

Sumire looked away from him. _Oh my god, what is this even-_

“N-Not really,” she mumbled.

“Is any of your skin sensitive?”

“M-Mostly my stomach.”

“I see. Don’t be shy, tell me when something feels good.”

“O-Okay.”

The warm, but slightly rough hand began on her navel and made circular motions as his face dropped to the base of her neck. Without warning his tongue traced along a curve and his hand dipped down between her slightly spread legs. She gasped at the combination of sensations, then moaned when he applied pressure with the base of his palm to the very top of her warmth.

_She makes sounds so easily. She won’t have to tell me anything._

He continued to apply his attention to her neck and only rub her slowly through the cloth of her panties. Her hips naturally moved with his digits, wanting more intense friction.

“Sasori-sama.”

The blood poured into his loins. He wanted to hear Sumire scream it.

“I know you said you wanted to take your time, but… I.”

When he lifted his head she pouted at him:

“Please, Sasori-sama. I don’t want to wait.”

His hand dipped beneath the last piece of cloth, and she gasped again.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Don’t make me say it,” she whined.

“Tell me. I want to hear you say it.”

She whined in desperation and jerked her hips against his hand.

“Sasori-sama, please make me come.”

He growled in that low, husky voice and he tugged her panties from her in one harsh movement. He threw them aside, and they hit the door, then landed on the carpet in the small opening the force had created.

Once again she expected him to drop his pants, but she was surprised he lowered his head instead. Sasori pushed apart her legs and immediately buried his face against her.

 _Sasori-sama is a freak!_ She thought as he inhaled her scent. Her hands covered her face in embarrassment but in seconds a cry wretched out of her. His tongue pressed against her inner lips and licked upward, causing the sound she made to rise in volume and pitch. The sensations that followed sent heat spreading through her in blooms, like flowers opening to greet the sun, her body was wrought with an intensity she had never experienced before.

“Sasori-sama~” Her voice was even whinier.

Sumire’s legs spread further and her body bucked against his mouth.

_Oh god yes, more more more_

She couldn’t manage the words, but Sasori could read her effortlessly through the writhing movements. He quickly replaced his tongue with a single finger and let the muscle focus on her most sensitive nub.

The pairing of swirls and pumps caused her to throw her head back and yell:

“Oh fuck!”

_Holy shit. He’s gonna make… I’m gonna- I’m gonna-_

“Oooo-hooooooo. Sumire-chan Sasori-senpai you perverts!”

Both heads popped up to see Tobi standing in the doorway. He twirled a familiar piece of violet cloth around his gloved finger.

“T-Tobi-san what are you-”

“Everyone! You wouldn’t believe…” he walked down the hall.

“S-Stop him!” Sumire bellowed.

Sasori groaned and lifted himself off the bed while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. She noticed he wasn’t exactly rushing after him, so she did instead. Her skirt dropped over her body as was normal, but she had to grab the flaps of her blouse and fold them over. Still, so much of her torso was visible, but her main concern was stopping Tobi. She tackled him as he stepped into the living room. Her skirt flipped up her hands became preoccupied with trying to reach her underwear. Tobi held them away, struggling with her on top of the carpet. The entire crew watched in some amazement as she got a hold of the edge of her panties.

“Give them back!”

She tugged as hard as she could, succeeding in tearing apart the material, but she fell back onto her bottom with her legs spread. Her knees snapped together, and she tugged her skirt down.

“Sumire-san…”

She looked up at Itachi who had whispered her name in absolute shock. She realized her breasts were showing and she hooked her arm in front of her chest.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Pein asked, having sat up suddenly at the sight of his fighting employees.

“Sasori-senpai and Sumire-chan were-”

“Tobi-san!”

“It’s obvious what you were doing,” Kisame chuckled.

Sasori stepped into the living room looking bothered. Sumire’s frustration and dissatisfaction returned full-blown. Hidan started cursing about something, as did Deidara, and the room erupted with arguments. Sumire glared at them as a whole.

_Seriously. If it’s not one thing. It’s another thing. I was so damn close to finishing. Sasori-sama was actually gonna get me there, but at the worst possible moment, Tobi had to come and…_

The anger came to a boil in the small, usually shy and nervous woman, but after being denied relief, it was only natural that she exploded. Though what she said next was not expected by the howling wolves in Kisame’s living room:

“I just want to come, damn it!”

The silence was deafening. The awestruck gazes returned to Sumire.

“You didn’t-” Deidara started.

“If Tobi hadn’t-” Sasori spoke.

“What?” The artists said at the same time and looked at one another.

“You didn’t come, hm?” Deidara asked, switching his attention to the grumbling Sumire.

“No, that’s why I was with Sasori-sama.”

“You were-”

“Sasori-sama was eating out.” Tobi snickered.

“If you had just said something, I would have done it, un!”

Deidara straightened as his voice raised in volume. Hidan added with far too much excitement:

“I fucking love eating pussy too!”

The blonde flinched at the sudden outburst beside him.

“Who doesn’t?” Kisame added.

Itachi became very self-conscious, but no one noticed.

“I wouldn’t say I love it, but I consider it a necessary skill.” Kakuzu’s gruff voice continued.

“Sumire-san, you must be frustrated,” Konan commented.

She nodded angrily.

“I’ll finish what I start-”

“Let me take care-”

The artists glared at one another again. _I’m so damn built up. Ugh._ Sumire thought.

“Whatever you do next, can I watch?” Kisame asked.

Sumire noticed the changing atmosphere. She wasn’t sure where this all was headed, but at this point, she didn’t care.

“Whatever! As long as I come!” she snapped.

“Sumire-san are you sure-” Konan tried to intervene.

“I wanna watch too!” Tobi chimed in.

“Finish her off here Sasori.”

“Pein-kantoku are you really going to allow this?” Itachi interjected.

Nagato flinched at being called into an authoritative position at this time.

“A-Allow?”

Konan looked at him.

“It’s,” He hesitated. “It’s Kisame’s home. I don’t really believe I have the authority-”

“I’m all for it!” the homeowner stated.

“Sumire-san are you really-” Itachi’s plea was interrupted.

“Shut it, pretty boy, let the girl get her rocks off.”

Itachi realized he was outmatched. The rest of the crew clearly wanted the evening to head in a risque direction and arguing against them would only be delaying the inevitable.

Sumire had only one thing on her mind. She mustered her courage by taking a single deep breath, then shifted on her knees, so she was facing Sasori.

“S-Sasori-sama,” her eyes were watering as was natural for her nerves were firing at an increased rate, “it was really really good. If you’re okay with it. I.”

Sasori’s face flushed with a bit pride and with that face gazing up at him beseechingly how could he possibly deny her?

“Ne, Sasori-sama. Will you?”

He ran a hand through his hair while glancing away.

“Just lay down already.”

“Lay down on the table so we can see.”

The empty cans and snack bags strewn across the wooden furniture were taken away quickly by Tobi, who bunched them in his arms and hopped into the kitchen to toss them in the garbage. All eyes were on her in anticipation. Comments were made, but Sumire wasn’t paying attention. The only silent one was Itachi who was still too stunned to do anything other than stare with bated breath as Sumire laid along the narrow wooden table in the center of the living room.

“Get all her clothes off,” Hidan ordered.

Sasori unzipped her skirt and pulled it off her pale legs while she slipped off the sleeves of her blouse and tossed away the already displaced bra. Someone whistled, Sumire wasn’t sure, and she didn’t want to look around. Her excitement at finally resolving the discontent was peppered with the nervousness of having so many eyes on her.

Only a few weeks ago she was the shy new intern, eager for the experience but apprehensive to be around her predominantly male co-workers. Now she was laying naked on a table in one of their homes on full display.

_I never, ever in my wildest fantasies imagined doing something like this. Just how far am I gonna go? Do I want to stop right when Sasori-sama finishes? I don’t know. Maybe after one, I’ll be back to normal. Maybe-_

“Oh.”

The first lick reignited the fire.

_I want to know what everyone feels like. Oh god, what a dirty thought._

The next was slower, longer, and made her hips rise with it.

_But I do. I want to go crazy. Is this how these things even start? What am I doing?_

Her hands gripped his red hair as he developed a rhythm reminiscent of what she felt before. Despite preferring private settings, Sasori was quite satisfied to be at it again. After only a few minutes he developed a craving for that warm metallic, but slightly sweet taste only obtainable by tonguing her velvety insides. Every moment away from it was misery.

The tension in the room built little by little with each weak gasp that left Sumire. Everyone was roused on some level, some were actively tending to themselves, others watched and enjoyed in a more reserved sense, and one was sheepish, looking through his bangs and fanned out fingers.

Out of the corner of Sumire’s eye, she noticed Kakazu shifting closer and his arm extending. In moments a rough textured hand was upon her right bare breast, squeezing and kneading with a thumb flicking her tightened skin. As though a spell had been broken, multiple bodies were moving simultaneously. Hands appeared all over her some grabbing at her other unattended breast, some massaging her bare midriff, others pushing her legs higher, relieving Sasori of carrying their weight alone. Sumire hadn’t felt something like this before, so many fingers and palms, feeling her up. It skyrocketed her heart rate, yet somehow also intensified the heat in her abdomen.

A few fingers tilted her chin back, and she met the eyes of a very sharp-featured face. Kisame chuckled at the sight of her with her lips parted to let out high pitched sounds.

“You enjoying it?”

She nodded against his hand. He grinned then leaned toward her. Sumire lifted her head to greet his open-mouthed kiss, moaning against him. What followed was an assault of tongues tangling with hers, circling her insides, teasing her tiny masses of tightened pinkish brown skin.

She grabbed hold of someone’s wrist and unleashed a muffled cry. Her body shivered under them all and Sasori moved away, but one wasn't enough anymore.

Kisame finally unlatched himself from her, and she whimpered:

“It was good, but…”

 _But?_ Sasori’s brow furrowed at the word.

“Now I want something bigger…”

The group exploded into an argument once again, each demanded that they be first and Sumire frowned.

“Someone hurry up and give it to me!” she snapped.

“Sumire-chan, why don’t you choose someone?” Tobi suggested.

She glared at the ceiling. _The person I would most want to fuck me right now…_ Her gaze drifted between the men to her right toward a certain Uchiha seated on the floor with his back against the sofa, but he wasn’t looking at her. His scarlet cheeked face was hidden behind a bashful hand. _He’s too nervous, it doesn’t seem like he wants to be a part of this. I should pick someone else, but… I don’t care! I just want a dick damn it!_

Sumire groaned in annoyance, but the feeling of hands on the back of her thighs reclaimed her attention. She then cried out as her folds were pushed apart so suddenly by something quite thick.

“K-Kakuzu-sama!”

“Oi, Kakuzu don’t just do things without fucking saying anything.”

“Shut up, it’s your fault for not moving first.”

Sumire’s body twitched once, slightly tense from surprise, but she released her muscles. It was blissful to finally have what she had asked for. The fully-clothed man easily set into a pace, with short, quick jerks of his hips.

Having not been adjusted to anything larger than a finger, Sumire was a bit overwhelmed by him. Little squeaks left her lips with each of his movements, but as she accepted him into her slickness, the blooms of heat filled her yet again.

“Kakuzu-sama,” Her tiny hands stretched out toward his face, and she whined in an extra cutesy voice. “I want a kiss~”

_She’s too cute._

He scooped her up away from all of the wandering hands into a quick peck. Perhaps she was submitting to the situation, or maybe this was who she became when euphoric, but she was a mess of giggles and seemingly innocent, but sly dirty phrases. Her fingers intertwined behind his neck and she said:

“Kakuzu-sama, you’re so hard. Did watching really turn you on that much?”

His brow furrowed. A few sighs came from the men surrounding them.

“You pervert~”

He grunted, and his hips snapped harder against hers.

“Is anyone else gonna get a turn?” Tobi griped.

It was followed by most of the men muttering in agreement.

“Kakuzu-sama, you don’t like sharing do you?” Sumire smiled at Kakuzu who was still refusing to loosen his grip. “Don’t be greedy.”

He surrendered for his one weakness was her expressions. He reluctantly laid her back onto the table.

“Tilt your head back. Open your mouth.” Hidan commanded.

“Sumire-chan! I’m gonna borrow your hand okay?” Tobi gently pulled her forearm.

Deidara silently took her other and placed it around his partial arousal.

Sumire was about to say something, but Hidan’s tip pushed past her lips before she could manage a sound. Drool dripped out the sides of her mouth as he shoved himself further, holding the back of her head so she couldn’t move away. If she were any less excited, she might have panicked, but she stilled and breathed through her button nose so as not to gag around the man lodging himself in her throat.

From every direction came thrusts and bucks of bare eager skin into and against her sensitive bare skin. Hands were on her again, gripping and kneading her. Her eyes nearly rolled back. If she was clear-headed she might have thought:

_If I’d known being fucked like this would be this good, I would have done it with them sooner._

On the couch beside Konan was Nagato with an unbearable ache in his pants that he just couldn’t release. Nagato was not as coy as Itachi, who looked to be curling up into a ball of confliction, but he couldn’t bring himself to unbutton his clothing to relieve himself. Long, thin fingers appeared along with his trousers, and he stiffened.

“Pein-kantoku, you don’t need to hold back.” Konan gently eased over his bulge urging a whimper from him. “I believe we’ve established the mood. Join in if you want.”

Nagato eyed the scene before him, of Sumire being mounted and used by his employees, before looking at Konan.

“She’s a bit preoccupied. I don’t believe there’s room.”

The sound of his button unclipping caused his purple ringed eyes to widen.

“I’ll tend to you in the meantime,” she said as she lowered her mouth to the organ she pulled from his trousers.

“Konan,” he moaned it before she closed her lips around him.

Itachi wasn’t sure how much longer he could last in this environment. He heard loud slurping sounds coming from behind him, but he wouldn’t dare glance back. His palms were sweating, his hands were shaking, his temperature was so high he thought he might faint.

“Itachi-san,” Kisame plopped down next to him. “You’re not going to participate?”

“Kisame, what about you?” he managed without removing his hand from his eyes.

“I plan to watch for a while longer. It’s not every day an orgy just happens to start in your house.”

“That’s true.”

Kisame nodded his head slowly. His recognized his friend was nervous and could easily remove himself from the situation to appease his nervousness, but he too was excited. Itachi was unable to push himself to participate. He needed some coaxing from the intern currently being railed at both ends.

Kisame prepared to rise and head over to speak to her, though she might not answer him with Hidan thrusting into her gullet when he was called by Sasori from the opposite side of the living room:

“Kisame,”

“Ah,”

“Do you have lube?”

“Yeah there's some on the sink in the bathroom in my room,” Kisame responded.

Sasori casually disappeared down the hall. He returned a minute later and set the bottle by the table in case it was needed, then sat down again to watch.

Kisame rose and went over to Sumire. Hidan pulled out of her mouth to let her take in a few breaths.

“Hold off, I’ve got to talk to her,” Kisame said.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Hidan, relax.” Sumire wiped her spit away.

Kisame whispered by her ear:

“Someone really wants to play with you too, but he’s too shy.”

“Hmm? Who?”

Kisame motioned to his right. She followed his gaze to Itachi, but twitched and glanced down to to the man still thrusting between her legs. A sweet moan left her lips, and she grabbed Kisame to kiss him again.

“You gonna give him some encouragement?” he asked when they parted.

She nodded.

“Kakuzu-sama,” she sat up. “It’s someone else’s turn, okay?”

By his glare, she knew he was displeased with this, but he slipped himself out. Sumire smooched him on the chin.

“Just wait a little.”

Sumire tried to walk at first, but landed on her knees. Unable to rise, she settled with crawling across the carpet toward Itachi.

“Ne, Itachi-san,”

He lurched back when he realized Sumire was directly in front of him.

“If you’re uncomfortable you don’t have to stay.”

His gaze traveled along every inch of her exposed pale skin starting from her bare shoulders, down her round breasts covered in red marks from tongues and teeth, and even further down all of the curves that lead to a place hidden only by shadows cast from the position she was in.

“Sumire-san…”

He didn’t move when she pressed her hands to his chest and leaned close to his ear.

“You know when Tobi-san told me to choose someone. I wanted to choose Itachi-san, but you looked so nervous. I thought maybe you didn’t want to.”

“I.” His legs stretched out, and she sat in his lap. “I’m not…”

“If you don’t want to it’s okay. Don’t force yourself,” she smoothed her digits up his neck to his face. “I just really wanted you to fuck me.”

The intensity of the words forced whatever blood was left in his brain to pour downward. With her so close to him, he was no longer able to hold back. Itachi yanked her down into a harsh kiss. They parted with a trail of saliva, and she said:

“Ne, Itachi-san. Can I kiss you down there?”

Someone cursed in annoyance behind them, but Itachi felt he couldn’t deny those bright, desperate eyes. He agreed without a word.

Sumire wasted no time undoing his zipper and unleashing the full arousal. Due to the practice she just received, she throated him without hesitation. Itachi threw his head back with a stifled groan.

“Since you’re not using it, I’m gonna come from behind? Okay, Sumire-chan?” Tobi’s gloved hands got a hold of her hips. “Here I go!”

The vibrations of a cry rippled down Itachi’s spittle covered self, and he grunted while gripping her hair.

Secretly Sumire hoped that sticking her bottom in the air with her knees spread would have enticed someone to partake and she was delighted that it worked. Each of Tobi’s thrusts forced her further and further down the considerable length against her tongue. She closed her throat muscles around him, and Itachi’s grip tightened.

“S-Sumire-san, that’s-”

She lifted off him with a loud, wet pop and she chirped:

“Does it feel good?”

Between his pants, he managed a nod. Sumire's little digits stroked up and down as she lapped at her own saliva trickling to his base. She raised briefly to share his taste with a quick brushing of tongues, then glared back at the masked man gently pushing into her from behind.

“Tobi-san, you can go harder than that!”

“Sorry, Sumire-chan.” he chuckled. “I like how you feel so much, I don’t want to come right away.”

“Itachi-san,” His hips twitched with every pressurized drop of her hand around his shaft. “When you fuck me, you don’t have to hold back, okay?”

More than anything, Itachi wanted to steal her away to a private room and take his time getting to know every inch of her and without the invasion of another man’s extremity, but that was impossible at this point.  

“Tobi-san, I’ve decided. I want Itachi-san now.”

“Huh? But I just started!”

“Just go already!”

Tobi moved away with a sigh of disappointment, but Sumire didn’t care about pleasing others right now, she wanted what she wanted.

Sumire gave Itachi’s protrusion a final lick then spun around, so her rear was facing him.

“Itachi-san, I want you in here.” She looked at him from between her thighs with her fingers parting her lower lips. “Please, put it in me.”

He experienced a shudder but sprung to his knees and positioned himself. Sumire burst into excited cries as he thrust himself into her and set a pace faster than any of the men who had entered her yet.

_This is what I wanted! Itachi-san feels so good!_

Just as she was reveling in the pleasure, she caught sight of Kisame unbuckling his belt.

“It's about time I joined.”

The next image forced her mouth to drop open.

“Kisame-sama you’re huge!”

Her eyes widened like an eager puppy. All of the men felt a weight of irritation and jealousy settling onto their shoulders, but the most affected by Sumire’s statement was Itachi. The fact that her attention was drawn away from his movements to just the sight of another man sent him into a competitive frenzy. He planted both hands on the carpet on either side of her and raised his body to sharpen his angle.

Sumire’s right cheek and shoulders suddenly hit the floor. With his first thrust she let out a screechy:

“Hyaaa!”

“Aaahah. You’ve made Itachi-san angry,” Kisame chuckled.

With each slam of Itachi's hips that followed, their bodies shifted a few centimeters forward. Sumire could barely withstand the force, it was sudden but also perfectly aimed.

“I-I’m-sor-ry-I-I-ta-chi-san.” she could only manage a syllable between each impact.

Seemingly out of nowhere her eyelids fluttered and she convulsed beneath him, but he was entirely focused on his own pleasure he hadn’t noticed she was starting to tremble.

“Oi, oi. Itachi-san, don’t kill her.”

Hearing this was enough for him to ease his hips back a bit.

“Sumire-san? Are you alright?”

“Uh huh.”

Tremors continued to ripple down her limbs. In a dreamy voice she said:

“Itachi-san is amazing~”

He processed those words slowly, but the results were his face turning a bright shade of red followed by his muscles tensing and his ache spurting into her.

“Please keep going,” she moaned.

“I’m sorry, Sumire-san, I-"

“Then someone else hurry!” she snapped.

Shocked by the sudden change Itachi pulled back.

Sumire’s mind was far less dazed than before as she sat on her ankles, and she noticed Konan undressing. Yet no one had gone over to her while she bobbed her head on Nagato. Konan was untouchable to them. They would only act if she approached them first. They were all left to wait for Sumire to pay them attention, but she was oblivious to the rising frustration.

The confidence with which Konan moved, in addition to recognizing the ample bosom that so many of the men were visually fixated on, caused a scowl to creep upon Sumire’s face. _They’re all just looking at her. No one is gonna give me what I want exactly. I’ll have to…_

Sumie leaped towards Kisame and hugged his blue, muscular forearm, making sure to rub herself against it.

“Kisame-sama,” she fussed as she swung the limb back and forth. “You can make me come, can’t you?”

His eyes swept his co-workers, all seated with furrowed brows and frowns. Though Konan and Nagato were observing with their hands on one another, they too looked a little impatient with the situation.

Kisame thought of a plan to remedy the irritation in the room. He smirked down at the simpering Sumire:

“I’ll take good care of you, don’t worry.”

He scooped her up with a single arm causing her to shriek in surprise, but she naturally hooked her legs and arms around him. She giggled into his kisses and let out a sigh when his length brushed against her heat.

The tip teased her entrance, and she tried to lower herself onto him. He allowed her to rest just around the head as he placed both arms beneath her legs and hands on her waist to easily balance her in midair. Sumire’s insatiable hips jounced on whatever she could get.

“Someone’s hungry.” Kisame murmured.

“Kisame-sama please give it to me!”

Just a few inches deep he gave her exactly what she asked for.

“Oh fuck! Oh god! Kisame-sama~”

He enjoyed the wetness and the image of the flushed woman taking him in. Thus he increased the momentum to heighten her euphoria. With her sufficiently throbbing around him he began the next step.

“You’ve been calling everyone perverts and giving dirty looks, yet you’ve been begging for cocks left and right,” Kisame grunted. “Who’s the pervert, huh?”

“I’m a pervert!”

“Yeah?”

“Yes! I’m a pervert!”

“Are you gonna come?”

“Yes!”

The rising heat came to an abrupt halt with the removal of his length. Sumire's eyes went wide at being denied at the most crucial moment.

“K-Kisame-sama.”

He set her back on her feet, but her legs wobbled, and she fell.

“Do you really think you deserve to come?”

“W-What?”

He stood over her, stroking himself while looking down at her.

“After all of your teasing and all your demanding, you think you deserve to come while everyone else keeps getting blue balled?”

“Kisame-sama, please put it back in!”

“Why does the intern get what she wants while her senpais are left unfulfilled. You need to remember how to treat your superiors, Sumire-chan.”

Once again the mood was changing. Grins formed on frustrated faces. Sumire clenched her thighs together and whined in desperation.

“Do you want to finish?”

“Yes! Please! Kisame-sama! I need it!”

“You’re going to make sure everyone comes. Doing whatever it is they want. It’s only fair right?”

Sumire’s thoughts finally reached a state of heaven, blank and rapturous from the intensity and girth she was craving, but to have it all taken aware was torture. Her skin was radiating heat, her limbs were trembling, there was an emptiness left now. Glancing around at her co-workers she knew not a single one would indulge if she asked them. It was her turn to service.

She nodded her head.

“Good. You should take care of us one by one.”

“Who gets to go first?” Hidan asked.

“It should go by rank. Staring with Pein-kantoku. Though I'll go last. Everyone cool with this.”

Agreement resounded.

“Sumire-chan, you better get started. You have a lot of people to get off.”

Sumire climbed off the floor and shifted to Nagato on her shaky legs. Standing in front of the concert hall director completely bare returned the nervousness that followed her throughout her life. Those purple-ringed eyes were looking her over slowly. She noticed a dripping sensation between her legs, but she waited patiently for her command.

The silence continued. Nagato watched the clear tear trailing down her thigh. It was tempting to have her sit in his lap, but he had a secret fantasy he wanted her to fulfill.

“Sumire-san, I’d like you to use your breasts,” Nagato said very softly.

“Are you sure? They’re not very large, I-”

“Sumire-san.” His voice was firmer.

A single shiver ran through her:

“Hai, Pein-kantoku.”

Sumire knelt between his spread thighs. Sinfully soft skin pressed against his precum dripping prick. She sampled him with the tip of her tongue, then obediently squeezed herself around him. A single sigh left him with the addition of pressure and movement. Those large dark eyes gazed up at him in a mix of anxiety and wonder almost to say _Does this please you?_

Sumire was oblivious to the submissive and lewd expression she showed Nagato. She was focused on keeping him between the soft mounds as she bounced her upper body. Of course, she didn’t know that her employer had imagined her doing just more than once since she arrived at the concert hall. To feel it after so many fantasies launched him to his limit.

The warm white liquid discharged from his pinkened slit in short spurts, trickling down her right breast. She lapped him clean until he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

“That’s enough.”

“Hai.”

“Well done.”

Shyness returned in a wave, and deep crimson filled her pale cheeks:

“Thank you.”

Being praised for something like this was new, but strangely satisfying. A hand patted Sumire's head, and she looked up at Kisame.

“See, it feels good to make others feel good.”

“Hai,” she mumbled it.

There came another tremor and bloom in Sumire’s abdomen caused by no one's touch.

 _Is this turning me on?_ She thought briefly before she was pushed towards Konan who was seated at the opposite side of the couch.

The surrounding participants were eager for her to move on.

“Konan-san, what would you like me to do?” she was still on her slightly sore knees.

“Just…” she hesitated. “Going down is fine.”

“Hai, I’ll do my best.”

Sumire decided to emulate the experience she had at the beginning of the night. She recalled the shapes Sasori’s tongue made inside of her and applied them to the pliable fuschia folds in front of her. The tip of her finger teased along the hood shielding Konan’s hypersensitive spot. Sumire kept at it for quite a while, though she wondered if she was doing enough and attempted to read the very subtle signs that Konan’s body provided. With each passing moment, a desire to place her hand between her own legs grew. The light touch of her fingertips made her moan into the woman she tongued.

For the first time, Konan’s cool expression became strained. The back of her hand pressed to her lips to hold in a sound that was edging its way up her throat. A sliver of it split the tense air, and Hidan burst out:

“Who knew short-shit could eat pussy like that! Fuck!”

Sumire’s hand gripped the outside of Konan’s twitching thigh, and she pushed her tongue in further. There came a muffled _Mmm_ followed by a clenching of muscles. The blue haired woman had quite a few men do this before, some of which were quite talented, but it was her first time experiencing it with a woman. It was unbelievable to Konan that the intern that could barely make eye contact with her was between her legs twisting and curling her tongue inside of her. When their stares fixed Konan threw her head back and shuddered silently.

A gentle hand pushed on Sumire’s head, and she lifted slightly.

“You can stop.”

“I’m sorry, Konan-san did I-”

Konan shook her head.

“I’m satisfied. Thank you.”

“Hai.”

Sumire licked her lips clean, but Kakuzu’s deep voice startled her:

“Get over here already.”

“Ah! Hai!”

“On your hands and knees.”

He gripped her waist to still her, used his palm to arch her back downward, then tipped a bottle over her rear. A cold, thin stream of lube poured between her raised cheeks. He pushed his middle finger against her.

“Does… Kakuzu-sama,” her left eye closed and she winced as it probed her. “does Kakuzu-sama want to go in there?”

“Ah, I’m preparing it.”

But he didn’t do it for long. Sumire screeched as he forced himself in and drew out her cries with the onslaught that followed.

 _Tight_. Kakuzu's eyes shut.

 _Fuck. It’s stretching me_ . Sumire's arms wavered beneath her. _God it feels weird but…_ Guttural grunts were coming from the man behind her, low and deep. She was barely able to look back at him. _It’s like he’s an animal. It’s kinda hot, but I don’t know how long I can take it._

“I’m gonna finish inside.” he groaned.

“Hai.”

“Beg for it.”

Her cheeks burned.

“Please give it to me Kakuzu-sama.” she grit her teeth. “Please come inside me.”

Sumire dropped her forehead to the carpet, still repeating the words as was requested, even when the clashes between them doubled in strength. When finished, with a tensing of his hips and one short moan, he yanked himself out and stepped away without a word.

“Sasori, you gonna have a turn with her?”

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“I’ve had enough.”

Sasori hadn’t done anything at all that night since his tongue-work debut, and he considered participating at one point or another, but ultimately he watched with mild disinterest. He was quite possessive and after seeing so many men enter her, his desire to brandish his skills again gradually diminished. The next time he planned to be alone with her.

“Itachi-san?”

The young Uchiha jumped slightly when his name was called, for he had disappeared behind a raised hand once again.

“Your turn.”

“I-I’m alright. I’m still...”

“Then that means.”

The brief conversation Kisame had with Sasori and Itachi allowed Sumire just a few seconds to recover before she was called out to again:

“I wasn’t enough for you, hm?”

“I’m sorry, Deidara-senpai.”

“Apologize properly.” he brandished himself.

“Hai.”

Deidara rested his tip on her outstretched tongue. He wanted to make another comment, something to heighten his sense of arousal, but he was too busy studying the gloss set over her dark irises. Her fingers closed around his base one by one, and she took him past her lips.

Sumire’s mouth filled with a salty taste. The skin it came from was somehow soft but had a weight to it. With each bob of her head, she collected more and more of him. When her nose pressed into the blonde wisps at the end of his v his eyes tilted to the ceiling.

_Shit. She’s good at this._

“I wanna finish on your face, hm.” he breathed it out as she came off him for air.

“Hai.”

Due to her skill, he didn’t last much longer. Performing licks along his hilt, flicks around his head, precise brushes of her teeth, all while not taking her eyes off him lured him there.

“It’s coming.” he moaned, and she released him.

He pumped himself frantically over her open mouth, grunting with every shot that landed on her. Between his pants, he bent over. He cupped the back of her head and whispered against her ear:

“Seriously, next time just say something. I’ll do it right, un.”

Just as she licked the last of him away, he kissed her.

“Okay?”

A smile returned to her face.

“Okay.”

“C’mere short-shit.” Hidan tugged her toward him. “Point that ass at me.”

Once within sight, his palm came down on her elevated bottom. The slap sounded through the room and was coupled with a surprised cry. He found a grip in her hair.

“Damn Kakuzu, you did a number on her asshole.” he cursed as he thumbed it. “I love me some anal…”

_Oh no, please! Not there anymore!_

“But, I’m craving some pussy though.”

His hand smoothed around her waist to her front, then down between her legs to cup her, all while wrenching her up by her messy, black hair.

“Remember this?” he spoke by her ear.

The tip of his finger teased between her soaked lips, and she shuddered. _Oh no. He’s gonna bring it up. Fuck he’s going to make me talk about it!_

“If you had just said so, I would’ve given you all the cock you could ever want.”

Hidan buried himself without warning. Sumire couldn’t stay silent, no matter who it was that parted her, and it only became more difficult when he immediately starting crashing his hips into hers. His grip on her hair tightened sending tingles through her entire body.

“Tell everyone what happened earlier, short-shit,” he ordered, not reducing his momentum in the slightest. “Tell them what I did to you.”

_Holy fuck. Oh god._

“Ah! Hidan-senpai- Ah- Hidan-senpai fingered me!” Everyone was staring now. “Hidan-senpai fingered me until I came!”

“That wasn’t so hard.” He gripped her breasts and kneaded them roughly. “I could’ve made you come a thousand times, but you had to start-”

Sumire’s expression had changed, and everyone but the man inside her had noticed, but he did see the people around them staring at Sumire. A strange air had formed bringing his jackhammering hips to a stop.

“What?”

“Hidan-senpai,” Sumire mumbled.

“Huh?”

In this position, she couldn’t turn her head completely, but he finally saw her expression. Her face was flushed, her mouth was open with just a tiny bit of drool running down to her chin.

“Hidan-senpai, please don’t stop.” she moaned.

“You like it when I talk dirty, huh?”

“Yes.”

His fingers trailed up from her breast to her neck.

“You want me to keep talking while I fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“When I’m done with you, I’m gonna blow my load in your mouth, and you’re gonna swallow every drop. Understand?”

“Hai!”

“This is what you wanted right?”

She could only keep her eyes open for a moment before another one of his hard thrusts caused her to writhe in pleasure. He bit her skin hard, drawing some blood. He licked the wound and rolled his hips in a circle. The feeling of his length stretching her walls made her tremble and whimper.

“You wanted this fucking cock didn’t you?”

“Nnnn, yes!” she cried as he proceeded to thrust again.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes I want your cock Hidan!” she followed it with a loud, full cry as he hit the spot deep inside her.

“Mmph, fuck, yes, Hidan, yes!”

“You fucking love this cock right babe?”

“Yes! Yes! I love your cock! Don’t stop! Fuck me! Fuck me Hidan!” she screamed.

Her words dissolved as his speed increased. Suddenly an orgasm rushed through her body.  He growled against her ear, still thrusting into her spasming walls. He felt her go limp and he let her drop to the carpet as he was pushed out.

“Not done yet.”

He slammed his manhood back into her with a single loud grunt. She burst out with another wordless cry as he pounded her spot.

“Yes! There Hidan there! Ah! Fuck me!”

He released a loud deranged laugh and let his head fall back.

“You’ve wanted me to fuck you since we met huh?”

“Yes!” she screamed without thinking.

He grinned, “You’ve been dreaming about this cock haven’t you?”

“Yes! I can’t stop thinking about your big cock Hidan!”

 _Big?_ He thrust even harder. Her begging grew louder and her nails dragged across the shag material beneath them. His grip on her hips tightened enough to leave bruises:

“Fuck.” He dragged the word out as he felt his own release coming, but backed away before. “Turn around.”

Moving with urgency, she wrapped her lips around him and lightly sucked. She gulped down his flood without hesitation.

“How’s that taste?”

She glared at him:

“Terrible.”

_I really can’t stand this dude, but he sure can fuck._

There was a short burst of laughter from around them followed by Tobi leaping over:

“Hai! It’s my turn, Hidan-senpai! Please get out of the way! Sumire-chan! Please lay down on the table again!”

It seemed she was destined to always return to this table.

“I’m gonna really take my time and fuck you slowly. So make sure you don’t look away. Look right at me, okay?”

“Hai.”

Tobi's body exaggeratedly quivered as he inched his way between her soft pink walls. His still gloved hands were just within the bend in her knees, keeping her legs spread far apart. With each tender union of their sexes, Sumire’s open mouth parted further.

There was an unmistakable ecstasy in having her insides so lovingly attended.

“Sumire-chan, you feel best like this.” Tobi moaned. “Do you feel good too?”

“Yes. Tobi-senpai.”

_Oh god. He’s gonna make me come. Tobi’s actually gonna make me come._

“Does it feel really good?”

“Yes!”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

Her torso convulsed.

“Ara, did you come Sumire-chan?”

“Yes!” she followed with a helpless exhale.

“That makes me really happy Sumire-chan! I'm glad I made you come. I'm gonna keep going until I come too. Okay?” He didn't wait for a reply. “I'm gonna come inside. I've always wanted to come inside you, Sumire-chan!”

“D-Don't say weird things like that!” a glimpse of the real Sumire appeared.

“But you've been saying dirty things all night Sumire-chan. You're the biggest pervert here after all.”

Her teeth sunk into her lip, biting back a reply when she knew he was right.

Tobi’s hips grew slightly more excited, but still so gentle she could hardly stand it. Sumire’s fingers found a grip around the edges of the table she laid on, and she let her head rest.

“Sumire-chan! Here it comes!”

Sumire squirmed from the sensation of something thick and warm spurting into her.

“Sumire-chan, if you get pregnant, I’ll take responsibility! Don’t worry!”

“Shut up already.” she hissed.

“Bratty until the end, huh?”

“... Kisame-sama.”

He nestled himself between her still spread legs.

“You came quite a few times, didn’t you?”

“Un,” she nodded bashfully.

“You still want to keep going?”

“Kisame-sama still hasn’t…”

“You want to finish your job. What a diligent intern.”

“Hai.”

“Then I’ll take my turn.” Kisame planted a single kiss on her cheek. “I know your voice is probably hoarse, but it’s so cute, I want you to moan a lot for me.”

“Hai.”

~

Sumire’s incessant screams and the sight of her eyes rolling back excited quite a few of the men again and the night went on. Sticky and exhausted, overstimulated but insatiable, Sumire fervently accepted and fulfilled every request. As time passed, the men reached their limits one by one, collapsing to the carpet in a satisfied haze.

Only Itachi had any endurance left. He held her up, pressed her back to the wall for support as far away from the group as was possible. It was during one of his quiet moments that Sumire giggled:

“Itachi-san you really are amazing~”

The strength in his hips was renewed. The greetings between their lips didn’t stop, though they were immensely sore.

_She’s too cute. I just want to make her feel good forever._

Perhaps his desperation to continue while everyone else lay about half-asleep was due to attraction, or maybe he was trying to convey something more profound in his frantic kisses. Sumire happily accepted him despite the rawness developing between her legs. She would have to stop him soon of course, but there was no rush. She was quite content with all she had experienced these past few hours.

Itachi’s knees finally gave beneath him, and both he and Sumire settled to the floor still intertwined. He clamped his arms around her as he rotated his hips, earning a happy little squeak from the woman beneath him. She wondered how much longer until he would exhaust himself. Upon seeing the concentration in his expression, she giggled again.

_My co-workers aren’t the worst after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is a work of fiction. Always practice safe consensual sex, mmkay?
> 
> I hope you liked it! Well, at least parts of it. Haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
